


《beast》17

by boli_hh



Series: 《Beast》 [17]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *黑道背景设定，无脑玛丽苏狗血文*s0m1，略病娇海*阅读请慎重，请慎重！不吃这个设定的不要勉强球球了！雷点巨多！！！





	《beast》17

李东海意识到不对是在接到一个陌生电话的时候，电话那头自称是某夜总会的负责人，说J在他们夜总会天台上背部中枪，但没打到要害，正在医院里手术。  
他放下电话并没有马上出发，而是先吩咐Roy查了电话来源，确定没有问题才准备出门。他觉得莫名，整件事都看起来十分诡异，但又说不出哪里奇怪。最主要的是对方并没有提到李赫宰，J中枪，那李赫宰呢。  
Roy跟在李东海身旁递过一件长外套，一边联系随扈一边发动车子。

“少爷，咱们先去哪？”  
“医院，我先给赫宰打个电话问问怎么回事。”

李东海把手机放到耳边却面色蓦地沉下来，李赫宰手机居然关机了。Roy通过后视镜看着，觉得似乎事情不太对。  
果不其然，李东海拧紧眉头下令靠边停车。他打开pad犹豫一阵，薄唇紧抿，似乎是经过一番争斗才下定决心。

“把赫宰身上那个小玩意连一下，定位看看他在哪。”

Roy愣了一下，随即反应过来说的是李赫宰手上的那枚戒指，那是他们的对戒。只不过李赫宰本人不知道的是，那枚戒指里有一个小小的芯片，做工精巧，国外的特工行动时才用得到。而这样的一个小东西，藏在李赫宰从不离身的那枚戒指里。  
不过李东海几乎没用过，他不想让自己显得控制欲太强吓到人，而且也实在是没什么用到的必要，他们堂会的车都是有定位的。但李赫宰如果有危险的可能性就另当别论了，谁会蠢到用别人的车子办事。

“车的定位就别找了，要是出事肯定不会用我们的车。”李东海敲着前排的椅背陷入沉思，他记得今天是J和白池两个人跟着李赫宰走的，一个关机一个中枪，另一个哪去了。  
正想着，屏幕上的卫星坐标更新了位置，李东海看了眼，蹙着眉将pad递过去“你看看，这是哪？”

Roy接过来，放大地图仔细辨认一阵。  
“近郊，我们过去得半个多小时。”

“给你二十分钟。”  
李东海拿出手机，另一队人应该已经到那个夜总会了。  
他看着传回来的监控一点点染上怒意，尤其是看到李赫宰脚步不稳地被人架着离开，几乎大半个身子贴在白池身上，之前那股被人觊觎心爱之物的不悦达到顶峰。他最讨厌别人对自己的所有物有想法，尤其是李赫宰，在他的认知里李赫宰就是属于他的，没有多余的选项。  
正想着，又传进来电梯的监控录像，李东海咬紧牙关，他非要剁了这个混蛋的手不可。这个白池还真是出乎意料的胆大包天，敢设计李赫宰，他早就说过这人留着绝对是个祸害。这一次过去说什么也不能任李赫宰把这个定时炸弹留在身边了，他不好下手，那就自己再来扮演一次任性小少爷。  
就算分堂有异议也没关系，反正赫宰总是站在自己这边的。  
李东海沉声吩咐，他已经想好要怎么办了。  
“Roy，千万别杀了那个混蛋，以后我要先把今晚的事讨回来。”

郊外停着一辆劳斯莱斯，车窗贴了深色的车膜，隐匿于黑暗之中。  
车内，白池骑坐在李赫宰腿上，劳斯莱斯宽敞的车内空间足够接下来会发生的事。他轻轻拨开人额前的刘海，想了这么久的事终于成真，他兴奋得整个人都在战栗。这个男人的每一处都散发着足够的吸引力，洋酒混着香水味成一种独特的味道，他好喜欢。  
李赫宰呻吟一声睁开眼，感觉整个世界都在转，大脑一片混沌，无法集中精神。他好像喝的太多了，视线也十分模糊，隐隐约约觉得亲昵姿态攀在自己身上的人像东海，想来也只有那家伙敢这样坐在自己身上。  
白池见人醒来条件反射地缩回手，又轻轻放在他肩上，指腹轻轻抚摸。  
“……赫宰？赫宰……你醒了。”

“嗯…”李赫宰昏昏沉沉答应一声，眯着眼看自己身上的人看了半天，这语气听起来不像东海，而且总觉得哪里不太对。可惜他努力想看清也无法集中焦距，眼神涣散着，大脑缓慢地思考。  
白池专注地望着人，抚着李赫宰的脸慢慢吻过去，另一手快速扯开他的扣子。  
“赫宰……赫……”

李赫宰呆呆地看着近在眼前的人，嘴唇传来柔软的触感。混乱的思绪开始缓慢地转动，好像有些不对劲，有哪里不太对。  
白池努力讨好人，舌尖划过那人肉肉的唇，探进口中。他曾经偷偷撞见过李赫宰和李东海在一起，接吻的侧脸温柔得让他心跳加速。终于自己也如愿以偿时忍不住用手抚摸棱角分明的脸庞，从耳后一点点顺着凌厉的下颌线滑到下巴。  
另一手迅速扯开李赫宰的衬衫，结实有型的肌肉手感很好，因为酒精的作用这人身体滚烫，温度已经快要将他融化。他从锁骨一直向下摸到小腹，哆嗦着手摸上腰带，手掌贴着腰带下方鼓起的位置。他很喜欢这里，尤其是李赫宰穿牛仔裤的时候。  
不过被他抚摸的人仍然没什么反应，但在他勾着脖子加深吻的时候却突然偏过头去，手臂横在他们中间向外用力，眼神比刚刚稍清明了些。  
“离我远点。”

白池想了一下，挤出他最拿手的无辜表情。  
“赫宰……是我呀…”

李赫宰彻底确定有问题，他还没有蠢到分不清人，不用细想便知道怎么回事，以前也有人想这样爬上他的床。他扯过身上的人到一边，来不及穿好衣服，另一手挣扎着去摸索车门把手。他得从这个地方离开，他该回家了。  
白池一见他要走赶紧拦腰抱住，他也不确定自己到底哪里露馅，但他确实没想到李赫宰醉成这样还能认得清。只是李赫宰力气比他大的多，两个人在车里扭了几下便把他挣开，在车门上摸索一阵找到开关。  
他推开车门后却被身后的手臂牢牢抱住，白池几乎算是乞求一般，拼尽全力拦住李赫宰。  
“你不能走，我喜欢你…”

李赫宰头痛欲裂，他确信自己中计了，J也不在身边，除非有意外不然J绝对不会离开自己。他想不明白到底怎么回事，努力回想从哪里开始不对却无果，而糟糕的是混沌的大脑又快要不听话了。他想不了太多，只清晰地意识到自己应该离开这，立刻，马上。  
白池贴在人背上，双手从李赫宰身后穿到前边抱住，混乱间胡乱地抚摸，两手从敞开怀的衬衫钻进去，贴着小腹游走。他不能承受这次的失败，他已经抛弃了很多了。

“放开我，白池，现在放我走你还能留条命。”李赫宰彻底急了，握住身上游走的手紧紧掐住手腕。  
他讨厌别人控制自己，也讨厌不相干的人这样摸自己，让他觉得无比恶心。

“那为什么他可以？你进医院那天身上全是打出来的伤痕，不是他弄的吗？为什么李东海什么都可以？！”

李赫宰懒着理他，自己和东海私下的那点情趣没必要解释给外人。  
也不知道现在是几点，李东海还在家里等他回去，一想到此李赫宰格外焦躁，掐住手腕的软肉用力，身后的人痛呼一声松开桎梏他的手。李赫宰趁这个机会离开车，腿一软差点跪在地上，酒精加料的作用让他眼里的世界左右颠倒，每一步都像踩在棉花上。

“为什么他可以！！李赫宰！李东海他那么对你，你身上那些……你到底分不分得清好坏？”白池从他身后跟出来，扯过他的手臂。  
他们两个人均衣衫不整，李赫宰觉得自己手脚都发软，他环顾四周，没有灯光，一片黑暗，看不清自己在哪。他想回家，东海总会给他留灯。

“你想知道为什么。”李赫宰抓住白池的领子靠近，他实在是烦了，头疼的像要炸开。  
“但你没资格知道，滚开。”

李赫宰扯着人的领子推到一边，自己在黑夜里摸索着，跌跌撞撞向前方移动。他实在难受的厉害，但好在不是什么会让他情绪起伏的药，可能是什么歪门邪道的迷药吧。  
他觉得自己走了很远，可是身后突然扑过来的力量告诉他并没有自己想的那样顺利。白池疯了一样抱住他，在他耳边低声哀求。  
“就一晚…我们在这没人会发现，就一晚上，求求你，就这一个晚上，我等了这么久，就这一个晚上……”

“离我远点，不然等我明天醒来一定会杀了你。”李赫宰恨不得求求他，能不能放自己走，他不回去会出大事。  
白池摇摇头，乞求地望着人，紧紧地攀住他的身体。  
“你杀了我吧，就这一个晚上，你杀了我也行。”  
“滚开。”

李赫宰叹口气，胳膊肘用力向后撞在人胸口，继续扶着路边的树跌跌撞撞地前行。  
黑夜里什么也看不清，四周一片黑暗，只能借着月光看清路旁茂密的大树，在夜幕下好像扭曲了的妖怪。他也不知道自己走的是不是对的方向，而他只是想回家，东海肯定在等他。

李东海的车开到近郊后急刹车停住，这里属于待开发的一片区域，政府刚刚将附近的地皮拍卖出去，所以这里还没开始动工，路也不算平坦，连路灯都没有。四周一片黑暗，夜幕像是将这周围吞噬了一般。李东海觉得自己从指尖开始抽空力气，黑夜像是要吞掉他，他又想起李赫宰倒在自己面前的噩梦。  
之前是确定这是白池捣鬼，可真的来到这，他反而不确定了。亲眼见到李赫宰倒下的记忆阴魂不散，过去了一段时间也没能洗刷掉半分，反而更刻骨铭心。  
Roy开了远光灯，微弱的车灯将黑暗撕开一道口子。他们缓缓开进一条临近上山的路，按照李东海的指引在一处分叉口拐弯走上另一条路。七绕八绕以后，Roy突然看见前方三百米左右的地方停着一辆轿车，因为车门打开，车内的灯光自动亮起，车内空无一人。

“开近点。”李东海从后排探过头，手心顿时出了一层薄汗，他开始害怕了。  
靠近以后确实是李赫宰的车没有错，但后座的车门大开，尤其在这黑夜里更显的奇怪。李东海半点没犹豫，拉开车门走下去，他必须立刻看到人，不然真的会疯。  
他顺着车身走到车头，借着手机的亮光沿车头的方向向远看去，离车身不远处有一对正在纠缠着的人影，跌跌撞撞的。Roy走过来拧亮手电筒，李赫宰刚把白池推到地上。他看见灯光抬手挡住，回身眯着眼睛望过来，努力分辨来人是谁。  
他看了半天，试探地喊道“海海..？”

李东海大步走过去，在白池爬起来再次欲靠近李赫宰的时候重重一拳招呼过去，还没说话就被人一把从身后抱住。李赫宰声音十分委屈，敞开怀的衣服让不受遮挡的身体在夜风中冰凉。  
“海海……我什么都没做。”

“我知道，你冷不冷？”李东海一摸这人的手，也不知道这是在外头待了多久，手冰凉冰凉的。  
他赶紧把长外套披在人身上，又扶着人站稳给他扣好扣子。李赫宰就乖乖地站着，老老实实任人给自己穿衣服，像只被人揉头的路边小动物。  
他呼出的气息满是洋酒味，低头看看自己又看看李东海，冲人笑开。  
“我们回家吗？”  
“嗯，我来带你回去的。”

李东海搀着人往回走，转身前看了眼被Roy制服的白池，对上那人愤愤的目光不屑地嗤笑一声。  
Roy把人绑起来直接扔进后备箱，开着来时的越野车跟在劳斯莱斯后面。听见后备箱不断传来扑腾的声音十分烦躁，干脆靠边停车，走到后边把人打晕，省得麻烦。  
虽然没有惹到少爷，但是让少爷睡不好的人也该死。Roy想了想，哦，还有那位在医院里躺着的笨蛋也是这位的杰作。他又补上两拳，顺便重新检查一遍绑住手脚的铁铐。

李东海尽量放慢车速开得平稳，豪车的减震功能起到很好的作用。等红灯的间隙替人整理一下头发，把睡得炸起来的头毛捋顺，顺便摸摸脸颊，这会暖和回来体温好像又有些过高了。  
不过还好没像自己当时那样翻来覆去的折腾，李东海轻戳人撅起来的嘴唇，之前还跟自己信誓旦旦地保证绝对不会被人钻任何空子呢，这不就差一点。

车停在家门口时李赫宰睡得正香，微微发出鼾声，他睡得这么熟李东海舍不得叫，干脆给窗户开条缝让他在这睡。  
Roy跟在后边停车，走过来敲了敲窗户。李东海小心打开车门走出来，夜风吹来有些凉，他轻轻虚掩着门压低声音。  
“白池扔到地下室随便一间就行，看好了别让跑了，我要用。”李东海往车里看了眼，人睡得沉沉的。  
“你去医院盯着，J那边我今晚不能过去，你去看着。”

李东海重新坐回车内，关车门小小的震动惹得熟睡的人嘤咛一声，像个小孩子一样在车座上动了动，扭着身子嘟囔几句含糊不清的话。安全带勒的他不舒服，藏在袖子里的手指分开张了张，抓住安全带想扯开，结果手放在上面就睡熟了。  
谁能想到在外冷面无情的黑道堂主睡熟以后这么可爱，李东海忍不住笑出声，好心替人解开安全带，托着头放下椅背让他睡得舒服点。他打定主意今晚就这么陪着人，放低椅背躺着，透过天窗望着夜空出神，眼神明暗不定，似乎在思考什么。

下半夜的时候李赫宰终于睡醒了，车内即便开着暖风还是在后半夜渐渐冷下来，他睡着睡着被冷醒，打了个冷颤醒来。几乎是他睁开眼的一瞬间，旁边的李东海立刻跟着转过头，捏了下他的耳垂。  
“睡醒了？”

……  
李赫宰对上李东海的视线，沉默一阵，从头到尾回想一遍，好像没做出格的事，只是把自己弄脏了。  
“对不起..”

“？”李东海莫名其妙看他一眼，他刚想夸李赫宰真棒，喝成这样还分得清谁是谁。  
李赫宰被那一眼看的浑身汗毛都竖起来，慌忙去抓李东海的手，他记得自己是在最后紧要关头及时醒过来了，难不成是自己记忆出现断层。  
李东海努力憋住笑，他突然起了恶作剧的心思，看李赫宰这样慌里慌张的还挺好玩的，正好他今晚也睡不着。他努力板下脸，想笑不能笑的表情便显得有些奇怪，李赫宰一看那副欲言又止的表情心里一凉。

“海海…我不记得我做什么了，我好像是推开了吧..？”

李东海没说话，扯开他风衣外套的扣子。李赫宰低头一看，里边的衬衫敞着怀，他顿觉得当头棒喝，一身的冷汗都冒出来。他紧张的不行，语无伦次地抓着李东海的手解释，见人没反应缩了缩脖子，不知道该怎么办好，最后就无措地叫他的名字。  
看他那可怜样李东海终于收起恶作剧的小心思，笑眯眯凑过去亲亲他的脸。  
“没有啦，你很棒。”  
“但是你为什么往反方向跑？”

“我也不知道该往哪走，太黑了，而且我也不知道我怎么在那的。”李赫宰挠挠头“在哪找到我的？”

“近郊一片没开发的地皮，也不知道他怎么找到的那么一块破地方，黑的要命。”李东海越过中间的操作盘，伏在李赫宰胸前，食指从凸起的喉结开始，轻轻点了点开始兴师问罪。  
“他有亲这里吗？”

李赫宰认真思考片刻，诚实地摇摇头。  
李东海十分满意，往上凑了凑，轻咬了一下喉结又舔了舔，含糊不清地质问“那他是不是亲你了！”

李赫宰不敢撒谎，老老实实点头。经验告诉他如果这种事情上撒谎，以后会被罚的很惨。  
李东海撅起嘴，十分不满。  
“你居然让他亲你？！”他说着去扯李赫宰的脸，一手扯住一边的软肉向两边拉，把人的脸扯得变形。  
“李赫宰！你怎么这样！还有衬衫，他是不是摸你了？”

李赫宰噤声，看着人的脸色犹豫不决。李东海存心逗他，虎着脸拍他一巴掌，落到人胸膛时想起前一阵的枪伤，收了力的巴掌像小奶猫一样轻柔。  
“你太过分了，要不是我去的及时你想想现在干嘛呢，你当初怎么答应我的！”  
他说完车里陷入安静，李东海突然意识到，自己是真的带着气的，虽然他一开始真的是想开个玩笑逗逗李赫宰。他以为他能一笑带过，特殊情况李赫宰能及时刹车已经做的很好了，但他真的很在意，心里很在意。  
李赫宰揉揉怀里的小脑袋，他知道了，他的宝贝在吃醋。

“是我错了，要是可以原谅我的话，你亲亲我好不好？重新标记一下？”  
“我有把他推开，我知道那不是你。”  
“帮我消毒嘛……”  
李赫宰说到最后故意拖长尾音，他知道李东海吃哪一套。  
李东海瞪人一眼，就会捡好听的骗自己。他这么想着，却依言顺着肩膀攀上去轻轻将吻印在唇上，含着唇瓣吮吸。  
“他有这么亲你吗？”

李赫宰睁开眼，反吻住人，贴在一起的唇角上扬。  
“但我不会跟他这样，我确信我只会这样亲你。”

唇齿交缠间，李东海向后退了退，亲了一下唇瓣又重重地咬一口。铁锈味在两人口中蔓延开，他得意地看着李赫宰，舔走人唇瓣上的血。

“再有下次，我就把你嘴角咬出道疤，我看谁还敢打你的主意。”

“小老虎~”李赫宰听完笑开，宠溺地揉揉人头发，把他抱进怀里。  
“这就是原谅我了吧？”

“你想得美。”


End file.
